Mayu
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: Sesshomaru finds a demon near Inuyasha's Forest and takes her in. She becomes Rin's sister and Sesshomaru's second daughter, but she seems more to him than Rin. Who is she? What is she to Sesshomaru other then a second daughter? Please read and review!
1. OneeChan

_Hi! I'm back with another story. I noticed that no one liked my other __Inuyasha__ story called __Bloodlust__, but its okay because it was just something that came up in the top of my head. I could've changed some of it. Oh well. It was really stupid. I'm sorry for wasting your time by you reading it to begin with. I'm working on a sequel to one of my other fanfics, but it isn't coming along very well. So, I thought of another __Inuyasha__ one. _

_I'm happy to say that my friend who writes__ AIM Bleach__ is still alive!! I'm also happy to hear that she is still with us. My other friend __Yori Hayashi__ is working on her fanfictions a lot harder than me. She's working on her __Fruits Basket__ fanfics. I think she is really good with __Fruits Basket__ because she can come up with strangest ideas and make people laugh. She is my best friend and classmate when it comes to school and social life!_

_I hope you all like this one better than the other one! This is called '__Mayu__'. This is also something that came from the top f my head as well. I would like it if everyone who reads this lets me know what he or she really think about this. I only want to improve my writing, but to do that I will need your help first! To find out what this is about, you'll have to read it to see. Please?? _

_Well, here goes nothing! Please enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**_**-**_I will never own Inuyasha or any character except my own!

_--------------------------------_

**Chapter 1**- Onee-chan

"Sesshomaru-sama!" cried a little girl running towards a tall taiyoukai. Her name was Rin. She had on a little dress with a design on it. The design was white and orange with the white outlining squares on it. She had on no shoes or socks. She was running away from a green little youkai following her while yelling at her to stay away from Sesshomaru while he was working. She ran into him and clung onto his leg.

The green little youkai was called Jaken. He would always carry a staff called the Staff of Heads and hit her when she was doing something that was irritating him. She was always doing that, in fact, just being around him made him irritated. Jaken was always nervous when he was around Sesshomaru. Even if they were alone or in Rin's company.

Sesshomaru, being the Lord of the Western Lands, inuyoukai, and like a father figure to Rin, turned around to see Rin and Jaken running towards him. Rin clung onto his white pants while Jaken stopped before he also ran into him. Sesshomaru had on his usual as well. He had on his white haori, black shoes, his armor, the sash, and his tail on the other shoulder without armor. He would always have on an emotionless mask on so no one could guess what he was ever feeling towards anything.

"What is it Rin?" asked Sesshomaru coldly, but not too coldly to scare the little girl that was clinging onto him.

"Some of your guards came back and said that they found an inuyoukai near Inuyasha Forest, but the only problem is that it isn't Inuyasha. The youkai is heading this way also. Rin thought you should know in case none of your guards tell you the information that Rin just said," said Rin looking up at her otou-san.

"Arigato Rin. Jaken, look after Rin or it will be your head that is sent across to the Eastern Lands and into the Eastern Lord's home." Sesshomaru turned around towards the door. He walked away from them, but heard Jaken say,

"H-Hai, Milord! This lowly Jaken is only alive to serve you!"

While Rin chased Jaken around the palace again, Sesshomaru called his cloud and flew to the place where the new inuyoukai was. It took him a few hours to reach the place where he sensed the youkai's presence. He looked around and saw a white haired girl with navy blue streaks in her hair. She had claws instead of fingers, as well as a white tail with the same blue streaks as her hair. She had a diamond on her forehead as well as stripes on her cheeks. Sesshomaru never saw her before, so he was wondering where she came from. Sesshomaru also knew that only he, Inuyasha, and his father were the only inuyoukai that he knew of in this area.

The girl was wearing a blue kimono with a sky blue sash at her waist. To him, she looked a little like a sixteen year old, but he couldn't tell just yet. She looked just like him in more than one way then he could imagine. She looked even like his father Inutaisho. She didn't look like anyone from this time or anything. Her tail was showing at the end of the kimono and almost touching the ground. Sesshomaru growled loud enough to get the girl's attention. When she turned around, she saw Sesshomaru watching her very closely. She wondered how long he had been standing there watching her.

"Who are you? How are you an inuyoukai when there are only a few left?" asked Sesshomaru getting straight to the point. He also said that in a very cold voice to get her scared of him.

"I am Mayu. I don't really know. I come from somewhere else, and I'm the only kind like my family. I just came here to look for a place to hide my true form from my friends and family," said the girl called Mayu.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl called Mayu closely. She didn't seem like a hanyou or human. She looked like a pureblooded youkai to him. "You are hanyou? You look like a youkai to me."

"I'm a youkai hai, but my family is kind of weird. You see, my okaa-san is a hanyou and my real otou-san, who passed away, was a full youkai. He was the inu that I got my inuyoukai part from. Not sure how that works out though."

"What do you mean by when you are here to hide your true form from your friends and family? Doesn't your mother know you're a youkai?"

"You see my real okaa-san died a few years before I started taking this form. She never told me about my otou-san. She said that he died when I was little before he even knew I was alive. I hide because I turn into a human again when morning rays touch the lands. I don't really know why, but I find this place very soothing to me. Oh yeah, who are you? I told you who I am and what I'm doing here, but you never told me what you're doing here as well."

"My name is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. What I'm doing here is none of your concern." Sesshomaru looked at the sky and saw the signs of rays coming through the dark and dull sky. He looked back towards Mayu. "Sun's about to rise. Where do you go after this?"

"I guess I could stay in this world for a while longer because I don't have to go to school tomorrow or rather today. Today is Sunday anyway. Why? Does this have something to do with a little girl that sent you here to check me to make sure I'm not any danger to your lands?"

Sesshomaru looked shocked through his emotionless mask, but since the mask was still on, Mayu never saw the shocked expression. "How do you know about the girl?"

"I just guessed. I have been here before, but today it seems that your guards are just reporting this to you for the first time. Besides, I met a hanyou thinking I was someone else when I came here when I was in my human form a few weeks ago. He said I was a human named Kagome. I do not look like Kagome at all in my human form."

Kagome? That could only mean one thing for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha. "Tell me, Mayu, did this hanyou have a name or wearing a red outfit?"

Mayu looked at Sesshomaru with confused eyes. "Now that you mention it, he was wearing a red outfit of some sort. Why? Do you know that rude, arrogant baka of a hanyou?"

"You could call it that. His name is Inuyasha and he happens to be my baka half-brother. He is a half-breed though so I rarely see him. I don't take too fondly of him anyway. He does have a miko named Kagome. Is that who that baka hanyou thought you were?"

"Hai. What is so special about her anyway? I go to the same school as her, and she usually misses school to come here I guess. No wonder why her Jii-chan always comes up with an excuse to cover up her absences."

"Hai, well, that half-breed could lose his head if it wasn't attached. You will come with me. I do believe that Rin would love to enjoy your company more than me. I will also take you in as my own if you want," Sesshomaru said very clearly. He didn't want to take her in, but if Rin wanted him to bring her along, then he would. He would do anything for that little girl that he cared for as his own daughter. Also, he wanted to get to know this strange human and youkai.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru. I would hate for you to deal with me not coming willingly. I accept the offer of you taking me in instead of my foster family. They would never understand why I come here often." She looks at the sky and notices that the sun had risen. She looked at herself and saw that she reverted back to her human form.

Sesshomaru saw in front of him a human with blue jeans and a navy blue shirt on. Her hair reached the same as her youkai hair, down to the middle of her back. She had sky blue eyes like she did when she was a youkai. She didn't have the markings, tail, or claws like she did a few minutes ago. Sesshomaru just stared at her in amazement before turning around and walking towards his home and her future home. The only thing that stopped him was a little voice that was Mayu's.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I forgot to tell you that I have to go to school tomorrow. I have school five days a week. I just wanted you to know that before you actually take me in as your daughter. I know it must be hard for you to take in a youkai and a human from a different world," said Mayu while looking at the ground so she wouldn't see his face.

"'School'? Is it like a place where you go to learn or something like that? It is all right. I don't actually mind having a second daughter to have around. Rin would be your younger sister of course, so you'll be an onee-chan to her. It would be your duty to make sure she is happy at all times and to keep her safe. Do you understand me, Mayu?" said Sesshomaru once he got what she meant.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru. So where are we going?" said Mayu once they got going towards the palace in the Western Lands.

"We are going home. There are rules that I must go over to make sure you know what to do," answered Sesshomaru stopping for a quick break to let Mayu catch her breath. "Rule number one, you will stay at the palace unless you are accompanied by either me, one of the guards, or Jaken. Rule number two; you can hit Jaken only if he deserves it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai milord. What about school? I have to go tomorrow. Who's Jaken?"

"I will accompany you to the well again until I can make sure that you are taking good care of. Jaken is a green youkai that works under my house. He can get a smart mouth once in a while. You do not have to worry about him unless you cross him. Another thing, you don't have to be so formal around me. You can call me whatever you wish as well as Rin since I just adopted you as my own. It is time we continue on our way to your new home." Sesshomaru got up and began heading towards the West again with Mayu closely following.

"Hai Otou-san. I think you should know that the well would allow people linked to me to go through it. It does the same for Kagome. She doesn't know that yet because she thinks only Inuyasha is allowed to cross through time."

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Mayu. Let us be off so we could make it before lunchtime. I take it that you have not eaten since late in the night before you came here?"

"No Otou-san. Will we make it before everyone wakes up?"

"The servants would all be up by now. Rin would probably be chasing Jaken around the grounds by now. Hai, we will make it if we hurry up. When do you change into a youkai again?"

"I turn into a youkai as the sun goes down. I still don't know why you would take me in. Why?"

"You look like my father in your youkai form. You even look like me in some ways. I can't put me finger on it, but you might be related to me in some way. I might be your father or brother, but for now, I'm your stepfather. Plus, I have some questions of my own to ask you about your mother and father if you remember them and are willingly ready to tell me."

"Okay Otou-san." She smiled and when Sesshomaru saw this, he almost saw Rin but in a teenager form. They were on their way to the palace once Sesshomaru recovered from his shock at how much she looked like Rin.

Once they began walking again, it only took them a few hours before they reached the palace. It was almost time for lunch, just as Sesshomaru said when they would reach the palace. When they completely reached the front gate, Mayu saw a little girl chasing a little green youkai carrying a staff. She watched the girl and noticed that she must be Rin and the green thing running away must be Jaken. Rin looked just like her in her human form somehow or the other.

"Rin. Jaken," said Sesshomaru coming from around Mayu, who was watching the girl and youkai stop in their tracks. The girl, Rin, ran to her otou-san and clung onto his legs in a hug. She then noticed Mayu and turned to see her clearly. She then looked back to Sesshomaru.

"Is this that inuyoukai that the guards were talking about? She looks human to Rin," said Rin looking from Sesshomaru to Mayu back and forth. Jaken made it to his lord and stared at Mayu also.

"Milord, what is this pathetic human doing here? She looks a lot like Inuyasha's wench!" said Jaken once he got a good look at her.

Before Sesshomaru could answer Rin or Jaken, he found Jaken being kicked across the grounds. He looked at Mayu with a smirk on his face. He also raised an eyebrow in a question that she understood.

"He deserved it, Otou-san. Besides, you said that I could hit him if he deserved it, and he did deserve it. No one calls me a wench and gets away from it without a little pain first. Hi Rin. My name is Mayu, and hai, I'm that inuyoukai from what the guards found out about me," said Mayu.

"Otou-san? Why did she call you that? Is she going to be my onee-chan for now on?" asked Rin with a little grin on her face. She was really excited at getting a sister to play with around here without messing with Jaken. They could always hit Jaken whenever they wanted to.

"Hai Rin. She is. Will you go with her everyday so you could be educated? She has 'school' tomorrow that I think you could accompany her to," said Sesshomaru. He looked at Mayu. She had a confused look on her face. "I'm too busy to go with you myself. Is that okay with you, Mayu?"

"That's fine with me Otou-san. It would be pretty neat to have your new little sister with you at school for the first time. How about that Rin? Want to come with me?" said Mayu. She lowered down to Rin's height and asked her.

"Ya! Tomorrow will be really fun Onee-chan! Rin would love to come with you tomorrow! Why can't Otou-san come with us?" asked Rin looking at her otou-san for an answer. Rin latched unto Mayu's neck in a hug before looking towards her otou-san.

"I have work to do. I can hear you very well if you need help in Mayu's time if problems arise. Understand Mayu?" said Sesshomaru looking at Mayu who nodded at him. "Good. It is time for lunch and bed for the both of you. You will need to get up early tomorrow for 'school'."

---------------

_Well? What do you all think? I hope you liked this, but it might seem weird at first. If so, please let me know. I would like it very much if you all would tell me what you really think of this before I update another chapter. Well, please review this!! _

_Ichigo-2007_


	2. Problems

_Well, I don't know how many reviews I might have, but I hope I have at least some. I will not waist your time anymore, so here is another chapter for 'Mayu'. No idea why I am calling this that, in case you are all wondering. Please read and review! If only to let me know that this stinks or anything! Onto the new chapter! Again, I'm trying something new with this. So, please read and review!_

**Disclaimer-**I tired of typing the same stuff. Go back to the first chapter to get the disclaimer on this!

---------------

Chapter 2-Problems Arise

Last chapter:

"I have work to do. I can hear you very well if you need help in Mayu's time if problems arise. Understand Mayu?" said Sesshomaru looking at Mayu who nodded at him. "Good. It is time for lunch and bed for the both of you. You will need to get up early tomorrow for 'school'."

This chapter:

Once Mayu and Rin were awake in the morning, Sesshomaru took them to the Bone Eater's well for the trip to Mayu's time. He was a little concerned for his daughters, but knew that he would be able to hear them if anything happened to them. He knew that Mayu would take care of her new little sister so he didn't have to worry much.

Rin was excited to go with her new onee-chan to 'school' even though she didn't know what 'school' was yet. She had her usual type of clothes on. She was riding on Mayu's back on the way to the well. She listened to Mayu explain to Sesshomaru and Rin about her world. She couldn't wait to see the world for herself.

Mayu was wearing her clothes from yesterday. She would have to stop at her foster families to change into clean clothes. She didn't want to go to school in the same clothes she wore yesterday. Sesshomaru thought of a way to make her run as fast as him in order to get them to the well a lot quicker then most people. So it only took them a few minutes to reach the spot where Sesshomaru found Mayu the other day.

Once there, Sesshomaru watched Mayu grab hold of Rin and then jumped into the well. They were then engulfed in magic to transport them to the future. He waited there until he was sure he could leave. He would be back later in the day to retrieve them. If necessary, he would have to go get them from school early today. He had a nasty feeling that something was going to happen today and didn't want to leave them alone to defend themselves.

When Mayu sensed that they were in her time instead of the Feudal Era, she climbed out with Rin and walked outside to smell the fresh air. Rin closely followed unaware at what to do. Mayu sensed this, and led her outside the well house. Once outside, Rin started running around the area while Mayu just laughed at her.

"Rin, I need to go to my foster family's house to get some clean clothes. Want to come with me?" asked Mayu once Rin had enough of running around.

"Okay Onee-chan! Otou-san told Rin last night to stay with you anyway. Rin doesn't think Rin can stay alone in this new world without Onee-chan," said Rin with a huge grin on her face. She ran into Mayu and climbed on her back again.

Once Rin was all right on her back, Mayu started walking towards her old home. It took them a few minutes before they reached it. Mayu noticed that no one was home and that it was really quiet around the house. It was really excellent that neither one of Mayu's old family was home. Mayu didn't want to answer questions as to where she was last night. Mayu walked up to the house and put Rin down on the ground. They both walked into the house and into Mayu's old room. Once in the room, Mayu grabbed some clean clothes and put them into a bag to bring with them back to the castle in the Western Lands. After that, she grabbed some more clothes and changed into them.

Once Mayu came out with the clean clothes on, Rin saw her wearing a sky blue shirt and a dark navy blue pair of jeans on. "All right Rin. Time to go to school now. Are you ready?" said Mayu.

"Hai Onee-chan!" said Rin with the huge grin on her face again. She climbed onto Mayu's back again and soon they left to go downtown to the madhouse in which we call school.

Once there, Mayu told Rin to stay in that spot while she asked one of the kids a question about visitor passes. The student told her to go to the office and ask them. Mayu walked back to Rin and picked her up again. She walked to the office to get a pass for her little sister. Once the office gave her a pass, they found out that today there was no school and told everyone that they will have an assembly later on in the day to explain why.

Rin and Mayu walked back outside and were being watched by a group of five boys keeping a close eye on Mayu. They knew that something wasn't right with her, and they knew her very well in fact. They also know that she never had a sister and wondered where this little girl came from. They were going to find out soon enough.

The boys waited until Mayu and Rin sat down at a nearby bench. They were talking about something when one of the boys walked up to her. He didn't say anything to her until she turned around to face him.

"Ohayo. Who are you?" asked Mayu curious about the boy staring at Rin.

"Ohayo. The office is looking for you about having a pass for this little girl. They said to let you know that you can go get it now," said the boy.

Mau got up and turned to Rin. "Alright Rin. Let's go get your pass for you to stay here with me."

Rin was about to get up when the boy said, "Why don't I watch her for you? You'll just be right over there. You can see her plainly if anything happens. Don't worry about her."

"I'm sorry, but who are you? Rin, do you want to stay here while I get your pass?" asked Mayu looking at Rin.

"Sure Onee-chan. Rin'll be here waiting for Mayu," said Rin smiling at Mayu.

Mayu turned around and left Rin and the strange boy alone for a little bit. What she didn't expect was to get jumped by the rest of the boys that were watching them. Since she didn't know who they were or anything like that, she didn't know what to expect from them. She was startled when the boys jumped out at her. When the other boys saw this, they made her go down to the ground. The boys didn't know what to think when they saw Mayu's eyes turn a blood red in anger and embarrassment. Mayu didn't want to show anyone that the Lord of the Western Lands adopted daughter was a weakling and get caught off guard. Mayu started struggling against the boys hold on her.

Something wasn't right to Rin. She felt something happen behind her and it involved with her onee-chan. Rin turned around to see the blood red eyes on Mayu who was on the ground by four other boys. The boy that stayed to watch her grabbed her on the shoulders to make sure that she stayed there. He didn't want to let her go to Mayu in any case. Rin knew what was going on, and she knew that the boys didn't, so that was a good sign to both Rin and Mayu.

When Mayu could see out of her blood red eyes again, she saw Rin being held by that other boy. She knew that something was wrong. The office would've come to get her instead of sending boys. Mayu said to Rin, "Rin, call Otou-san. He might be able to hear us from here. OWWW!"

Some of the boys decided to pull her hair. Before Rin could even call out anything, the boy that held onto her put his hand on her mouth to stop her. Rin looked at Mayu with sorry-filled eyes.

Back at the Western Castle, Sesshomaru sensed that something wasn't right about leaving his daughters alone. For one thing, Mayu didn't turn into a demon until sundown, and it wasn't sundown yet. For another thing, Rin would be in danger if Mayu was in danger as well.

The danger his daughters were in got him up and running fast back to the well. With his speed, Sesshomaru got there in less than an hour. Before he jumped into the well, he sensed his half-breed of a brother coming towards him.

"Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha once he was close enough for Sesshomaru to hear him. Inuyasha reached the well and saw Sesshomaru almost about to jump in. "Feh! There's no way your baka self can get into Kagome's time period! Only I can get in there! What the devil are you doing here?!"

"You see half-breed, I can go through there if I want. The well will allow me to pass. Besides, I have my daughters to find. They went to a place called 'school'. I believe my daughters went with a girl you called Kagome earlier when she arrived a few weeks again. Her name is not Kagome; it is Mayu," said Sesshomaru. He stared at his half-breed of a brother with a cold and emotionless mask on.

"What the blazes do you mean they went with Kagome?! Who the devil is Mayu?! What do you mean the well will allow you to pass?!" yelled/asked Inuyasha. He didn't understand what his brother was saying to him.

"They didn't go with the human you know as Kagome. They went with Mayu. She is my daughter since she has lost her family as well as Rin. The well will allow anyone connected to the person who goes into that time period. And I'm connected to Rin and Mayu, who are my daughters. Would you like to find out for yourself, hanyou?"

Inuyasha nodded. He was going to get Kagome anyway for being gone along time. He was curious at what Sesshomaru had said about the well being opened to anyone connected to the person who goes in. Sesshomaru stepped aside for Inuyasha to go first so he could see Sesshomaru come out the well on the other side. Inuyasha saw this and jumped into the well. The well engulfed him in the same magic Sesshomaru saw earlier that brought Rin and Mayu to Mayu's time.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru jumped into the well as well. He felt magic go through him as he made his way to the future era. Once he felt the magic go away, he looked up to see a roof over the top of the well. He made it through the well fine. He jumped out the Well to see Inuyasha stare at him with huge eyes. Inuyasha couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was right about the Well.

Without any further questions, Sesshomaru left the well house in search of the 'school' where his daughters were. He knew that Inuyasha had been her before, so maybe he might be able to lead him to the right direction.

"Inuyasha, where is the 'school' where Kagome goes to?" asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha just stared at him so more. He never would believe that Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, would ask him something. "Stop gawking at me and tell me where it is."

"Feh! Just follow me. I'm here to get Kagome anyway. She's late for Shard Hunting again," answered Inuyasha. He started walking away from the well house and towards the school.

Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha with a confused look on his face. He didn't let it show because of his emotionless mask still in place. They made a lot of turns until they finally made it to the school. What they saw was impossible to believe that it was still morning. When Sesshomaru saw this, he started to growl really low enough to not let Inuyasha know what he was doing. Inuyasha heard him anyway and stared at him shocked.

Back with Mayu, Rin, and the boys, they had an audience when they were holding down a blood-red eyed girl and a little girl with a small ponytail on the side of her head. Among the audience was Kagome. She saw the little girl before and recognized her as Sesshomaru's ward Rin. She didn't know who the other girl being held down was, but she looked like a demon to her with the red eyes.

Kagome made her way to Rin and the other girl. "Let go of them! Don't you see that you are hurting them? I know who these girls are. Let them go now before that little girl's guardian gets here!"

"Why should we listen to you?! You are always never here to begin with. All you do is come here for a few days and then say you're sick for a few months!" said one of the boys holding Mayu down. The others agreed with him.

Unknown to anyone, Kagome and Mayu sensed two youkai near them. One Kagome knew was Inuyasha while the other one Mayu sensed it was her otou-san. Mayu looked towards Rin.

"Rin, Otou-san is here along with the baka half-breed Inuyasha. Let's hope they can help us out here," said Mayu. Rin looked at her onee-chan with a grin in her eyes.

When Mayu said that, Kagome heard what she said about an otou-san and Inuyasha. She looked at Rin closely. She didn't know the little girl had an otou-san other than…Sesshomaru! Kagome looked at the girl being held down by four boys. 'She must be Sesshomaru's other daughter. Why else would she say that their otou-san was here?' thought Kagome. She turned around to try and find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She found them on top of a metal shelter. She smiled at Inuyasha. She then turned back around to face the boys holding Mayu and Rin.

"If I were you, I would let them go before their father gets over here. In fact, there here now," said Kagome. Rin and Mayu stared at Kagome with acknowledgement. They knew that she was with Inuyasha and she knew where they were as well.

"Ohayo Kagome-chan. My name is Mayu," said Mayu.

"Yes I know. And you are also Sesshomaru's other daughter other than Rin. I think you should call them over now before Sesshomaru gets carried away," said Kagome.

Mayu nodded. "Otou-san!!"

When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha heard this, they jumped into the middle of what was going on. Sesshomaru looked at the boys with anger and blood red eyes. His stripes on his face were growing larger by the second. Plus, he was growling really loud! You could probably here him from all the way to the homes across the street!

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then at Mayu and Rin. He noticed that the girl on the ground must be Mayu. He knew then that the little girl was Rin. He looked at Mayu and saw blood red eyes on her face and stripes appearing out of nowhere. He didn't understand how she had red eyes and stripes like his brother's. Then it hit him! Mayu was Sesshomaru's other daughter!

"Let go of my daughters! Now before you awaken something that you would regret!" yelled an angry Sesshomaru. The boys only stared at the taiyoukai in front of them. "Now, before you taste my poison!"

Sesshomaru's claws were dripping with green poison. The boys looked scared now. When the boys saw that the taiyoukai wasn't kidding, they released both Mayu and Rin, and then ran for their lives! Soon the audience walked away and only Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Mayu, and Kagome were left. Inuyasha was walking towards Kagome when he was run over by Rin running towards Sesshomaru. Mayu walked to Sesshomaru around Inuyasha. She was laughing at Inuyasha being rammed into the ground by a little girl.

Rin and Mayu went to their otou-san and hugged him. Kagome walked to Inuyasha to hear him starting to curse at his bad timing for coming. Kagome just laughed, but soon ended it when she saw Inuyasha on his feet again.

"Inuyasha, why are you here? I said I was coming back later today," said Kagome.

"Feh! You were taking too long to get here, and I ran into Mr. Ice here coming through the well," said Inuyasha.

"'Mr. Ice?' Who's 'Mr. Ice'?" asked Mayu. She looked at Sesshomaru for an answer.

"'Mr. Ice' is the half-breed's way of calling me. You won't have to worry about that," said Sesshomaru. He looked at said half-breed. "You should not call me that in front of my daughters. They will get confused on who their father is. Time to go Mayu and Rin."

"Hai Otou-san," said Rin and Mayu together. They didn't want to get on the wrong side of him now that they know what he was capable of doing to anyone. Inuyasha and Kagome watched them leave without another word. They couldn't believe that a cold lord like Sesshomaru had two girls to look after now.

--------------

_Well? What do you all think so far? I know that this is probably a little longer than the other chapter, but it was hard to come up with. I really hope that you like this fanfic!_

_Well, please review this and let me know what you think of this so far!_

_Ichigo-2007_


	3. Truth

_Well, here is the next chapter of Mayu. I am really happy that I had gotten some reviews so far for this. It really helps me with what I'm trying to do in the future. I had a few mistakes in the last chapter, so I'm fixing them. I might have gotten most of them, but I hope you will tell me if I make any mistakes in this._

_Thanks for your help! I hope you enjoy this!_

**Disclaimer**: I will never own Inuyasha or anything like that. However, I only on Mayu and the plot in this.

---------------

Last chapter:

"Hai Otou-san," said Rin and Mayu together. They didn't want to get on the wrong side of him now that they know what he was capable of doing to anyone. Inuyasha and Kagome watched them leave without another word. They couldn't believe that a cold lord like Sesshomaru had two girls to look after now.

This chapter:

When Rin, Sesshomaru, and Mayu left the school, they left to go back home. They knew that they would be seeing Inuyasha and Kagome once they arrived back to the Feudal Era. That didn't surprise Sesshomaru at all. They left without answering any of the questions that they had.

Mayu and Rin kept quiet when they were on their way to the well. They didn't want to get in any more trouble with Sesshomaru. Mayu knew that he would want to talk to her about what happened when they got to the school. She didn't want to tell him, but Sesshomaru would get the truth out of her eventually.

Rin was on her onee-chan's back riding on the way to the well. She also knew that they were probably going to get in trouble. She didn't want to be the cause of Mayu getting in trouble, but she didn't have any way to not get them both in trouble. They would have to deal with the punishments that Sesshomaru would give them.

Sesshomaru was thinking of what happened when he found Mayu almost changed and brought down to the ground and Rin held down on the ground as well by some of the boys in the so called school. He would have to get to the bottom of this. He knew that he couldn't punish them, but some action was to taken care of. He didn't want the same thing happen again.

When Sesshomaru came up with a kind of punishments, they reached the well house. They jumped in one at a time. Rin was the first one to jump in. When the magic light that brought her to the Feudal Era surrounded her, Sesshomaru told Mayu to stop before she jumped in after Rin. Mayu turned around to face her adopted father.

"Hai Otou-san? What is it?" asked Mayu. Then something hit her. "If you think it was Rin's fault, it wasn't. I guess you could blame me for what happened today. If I hadn't thought of her coming here, then she wouldn't have gotten into any trouble."

"That has nothing to do with what I'm about to tell you," said Sesshomaru. "I understand why you would take full responsibility, but that has nothing to do with this."

"Then what do you wish to tell me?" asked Mayu.

"I don't want you to leave the palace anymore. You are only to leave if you are in the company of the guards or myself. I don't want a repeat of what happened today. I will also help you with the changes of your youkai self," said Sesshomaru. "I will be going somewhere tomorrow. You will remain at the palace until I return. Understand?"

"Hai Otou-san. I understand if you are embarrassed about today. A lord's daughter should be a whole lot tougher than most youkais. It shows how powerful the lord is and his family. I'm sorry about today."

"I am a little upset about today, but it is to be expected. You have no knowledge of what you can do yet. By the time I'm through with you and your youkai half, you should have everything that you would need to know about your youkai side. I am also sorry that I let you go to that blasted 'school'. Like I said, you will not be going anymore."

"Hai Otou-san. I think we better get going before Rin gets worried."

She was about to jump into the well when Sesshomaru said "You will go to my study when we return home."

"Hai milord."

Mayu jumped into the well and was surrounded with the same magic as before. After a while, Sesshomaru jumped into the well after her. He was also engulfed in the same magic as before. When they reached the Feudal Era, they saw Rin laying on the ground sleeping. Sesshomaru told Mayu to set up camp and that he would be right back. He had something to do first while he was Inuyasha's Forest.

When Sesshomaru left Mayu and a sleeping Rin, he left to go to the tree that had all the answers. He had questions and needed answers to them. It took him a few minutes to reach the tree. The tree soon came to life and had a face talking to Sesshomaru.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. What brings you here at this hour?" said the talking tree.** (A/N-Sorry, but I don't know it's name. If any of you know, can you please tell me what it is?)**

"I came to ask a few questions about my adopted daughter. She has a inuyoukai father and a hanyou mother. She looks like me and my father put together. How is this possible?" said Sesshomaru.

"You mean the girl that comes from the future? Do you know what happened to her father and mother?"

"She said that he mother died a few years ago and she didn't know her father. All she knew was that he had also died before she was born. Do you know who her father is?"

"Hai. Her mother is a hanyou, of course, but her father is the same as yours and Inuyasha's. She is Mayutaka, or Mayu for short. She didn't know anything about her father's side of the family. She didn't even know her father. Her mother took her to the well and then to the future across the well. There, the lady raised her until she died a few years ago. How Mayutaka came to become a human and a youkai, I may have a solution to that."

"Let me get this straight. Mayu is really my younger sister? My father mated again before he died and had her? Was he out of his mind? What is the solution that you came up with?"

"Hai to all of your questions. The solution is this: Her mother didn't want anyone to know about Mayutaka being a youkai in the future. As you saw, there are no youkais in the future. Her mother must have sought out a miko in the past to make Mayutaka seem human until her time to return to the Feudal Era and to her brothers and father if he was still alive. However, the spell must have worn off if she is here now. When did you find out about her?"

"Yesterday. Rin told me about an inuyoukai being in this part of the forest. I found her. She looks sixteen, but if she was born a little after my father died, then she must be a few hundred years old. Is there anyway to turn her youkai side dominant instead of her human side?"

"I think there is. To make her youkai, all you need to do is find the miko named Kaede. She was the one that put the human side dominant on Mayutaka. Find her and bring Mayutaka to her. Kaede lived in the village near the well."

"Arigato. I will find this Kaede tomorrow. I must get back before Mayu and Rin find me here."

"Please send me regards to the Lady Mayutaka. She needs to be reminded of who she really is. She has been away for far too long."

Sesshomaru said his thanks and left to go find Mayu and Rin. They were where he left them. Rin was asleep near Mayu. Mayu was awake as for what Sesshomaru saw. He went up to them and shook Mayu on the shoulder. When she was fully awake, he told her to follow him. She got up and followed him to a place away from Rin to let her sleep.

"What is it Otou-san?" said Mayu looking at Sesshomaru. She had no idea what was going on.

"Don't call me 'otou-san'. I'm not your father. I went where I was going tomorrow when I left. There is this tree that holds all the answers about anyone or anything. I asked it about you. Welcome home Lady Mayutaka," said Sesshomaru.

"Where did you hear that from? Then what am I to you then if not your daughter?" said Mayu. She looked away from him. "I don't understand what is going on."

"I heard that from the tree with all the answers. You are my younger sister. Your father is really Inuyasha and mine's father. His name was Inutaisho. That is why you look like my father and me in your youkai form. Do you remember a miko named Kaede?" said Sesshomaru.

"Inutaisho? You're my onii-chan? Kaede. Hai I do. She lives at the village near the well. I used to go there when I came here before you found me. What does she have to do with this?"

"She has everything to do with this. She was the one who made your human side dominant. If you wish to return to your true youkai side, we could find her tomorrow and turn you from human and youkai to just youkai. I will help you adjust to the way your beast is. I can help you in many ways. Do you wish to turn full youkai?"

"Hai. I want to be back with my family, Onii-chan. How come you won't help Inuyasha?"

"I choose to not help him. You will learn that the taiyoukai do not accept half-breeds in a family. Is there anything you remember about your mother?"

"All I remembered was that she was a hanyou. She gave me up and soon she died. I saw her mostly on the weekends, but I was also with my foster family. I wasn't allowed to leave the house at all there. The foster family didn't trust me with anything. Let's just say that they would trust a youkai better than me with anything of theirs."

"They didn't know that you were a youkai? What was the foster family like?" Sesshomaru was getting curious about the family that raised her away from her real family. It didn't seem right that a daughter couldn't leave or anything.

"Well, they were all miko. They didn't want anyone to know about me. They sensed my youkai side in an instant. They thought that my mother got rid of me just because of that reason. That she couldn't take care of me because of my youkai side. They didn't think twice before I lost my youkai side completely. I did horrible things to them. I even tried to kill them. Soon after that, they were afraid of me more than ever before," said Mayu after thinking it all over. She looked at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. She didn't want that to happen to her again. She wanted to live a normal life with her real family.

Sesshomaru saw the look in her eyes. He brought her in a tight hold. Once she had came over her shock, she heard Sesshomaru say, "You will never have to worry about that again. I will not let you feel the same pain again. No one will harm you while you are with me. Come on. I think it is time to go back to Rin. We've been gone for a while now."

Mayu agreed. She got out of his hold and began to walk back to where Rin was sleeping. Tomorrow, she was to go to Kaede and revert to her youkai side forever. She was looking forward to this as much as Sesshomaru. She couldn't believe that he was really her onii-chan. Inuyasha was also her onii-chan.

Sesshomaru followed Mayu into the field that Rin was sleeping in. Once there, Mayu saw the rays of the sun die down. She reverted to her human side and slept until she woke up in the morning. Sesshomaru stayed awake that night thinking about everything he heard from what the tree told him and what Mayu told him as well. He had to think about this for a while. Sesshomaru jumped into the tree about Mayu and Rin and stayed there. He knew that nothing would attack them since the night was peaceful.

When the morning rays hit the lands, Mayu reverted to her youkai side. She looked up from where she was and saw her Otou-san…wait no that isn't right, her Onii-chan. She still thought of Sesshomaru being her father than her brother.

When Sesshomaru saw Mayu look up, he jumped down and picked up Rin. He put her on his shoulder where the armor wasn't at. Then, he said, "Lets go to the village. We need to speak with Kaede today about you. Here is my question, if she knew who you really were, why didn't she tell Inuyasha and the rest of that little group? Why didn't she tell you when you saw her?"

"You see, I always went to her in my human form. She never saw my youkai form. Today, we will have a run-in with Inuyasha and the gang. They are at Kaede's right now. You sure that you want to go there?" said Mayu looking at Sesshomaru carefully.

When she said 'Inuyasha', he started to growl really low, but enough for her to hear. Mayu smirked and chuckled a little at what he did. She saw him nod his head that he still wanted to go there. When they reached the village, Rin started to wake up. Rin was fully awake when they were about to enter the hut where Kaede was. That was until…

"Sesshomaru! What the devil are you doing here!? Who is that inuyoukai next to you?!" yelled/ screamed Inuyasha once he caught the scent of his brother in the area. He had Tetsusaiga already out and ready to fight Sesshomaru.

"I'm here to see the miko Kaede. You should pay more respect to you family, half-breed," said Sesshomaru in his cold voice. Soon, everyone of the group was ready to fight him. He looked at Mayu. "Take Rin inside of the hut. I'll be there shortly."

"Hai Onii-chan," said Mayu taking Rin from him. She ran past Inuyasha and the others and put Rin down inside the hut. She came back outside to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha squaring off about to fight each other. She ran towards Sesshomaru and stood between them. She looked at Inuyasha first. Her eyes were tinting with bits of red. "We have done nothing for you to start to attack us. If I were you, I would put tetsusaiga back in it's case before I hurt you."

"Who are you? You look like Mr. Ice here," said Inuyasha. The others looked back and forth from Mayu and Sesshomaru. They noticed that she also looked like Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I think I know her. She looks like the girl that called Sesshomaru her father. The girl at the school yesterday. Who are you, by any chance?" said Kagome. She looked closely at Mayu and saw not only youkai but also human. Mayu's eyes were back to normal now that there wasn't any chance of a fight going to happen.

Mayu looked at Sesshomaru before saying anything. She was asking permission to tell them. Sesshomaru nodded his approval. "My name is Mayu. We came to speak with Kaede. She has to undo something. You see that I'm human because I am human and youkai. I don't look hanyou because of Kaede. I'm surprised she didn't tell you about me and my family, Inuyasha."

"What do you mean your family? What did Kaede do to you?" said Sango. She was curious about what was going on around this youkai/human.

"Ah, Lady Mayutaka. It has been a while since I have seen ye. Where have ye been? How is ye mother doing?" asked a voice behind everyone. They turned around and saw Kaede looking at Mayu.

"I'm find Kaede. I've been living through dirt until onii-chan found me a few days ago," said Mayu. She looked down and said, "My mother died a few years ago. She didn't even tell me about my real family. She was always scared of me finding out the truth."

"Aye child. She was. She never would have guessed that ye would find this place eventually. I'm glad that ye were able to find Sesshomaru in time. He can help you with the changes that occur with ye," said Kaede. She looked closely at Mayu. "How are you able to change into ye youkai side? Human side was dominant."

"Well, you see, I started to change forms since I turned sixteen in my human years. I turn human as the sun's rays leave the lands. Then I turn youkai as the sun raises and touches the lands again," said Mayu. She looked at Inuyasha and the group. She saw their bewilderment. They had no clue what was going on. She looked back at Kaede. "Can we go inside and explain everything to them? They are very confused at what we're saying."

Kaede agreed. She lead everyone inside the hut where Rin was kept. As soon as Rin saw Sesshomaru and Mayu, she jumped up and latched herself on Sesshomaru's legs. He patted her head and went to sit down next to Mayu. They were seated across from Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Kirara.

Once everyone was seated, Kaede said, "What brings ye here to me, Mayutaka and Sesshomaru? Does this have anything to do with the spell on ye, Mayutaka?"

"Hai. I'm here to ask you to take off the spell that my mother told you to put on me. Onii-chan said that he would help me adjust to the youkai part of me. So, can you take it off?" said Mayu.

"Aye child. I will," said Kaede. She looked at Inuyasha and the others. She got up and began to leave the room to go to the others connected to the hut. "First, we need to explain what is happening to ye. You can start while I get everything ready."

"Hai. You see, my real family is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They are my onii-chans. My father was Inutaisho, but a hanyou mother. My mother brought me here to place a spell on me to make my youkai side less dominant and my human side dominant. I was taken to the future to stay, but my mother took me to a foster home. They sensed my youkai side and soon feared me because of that. When I reached the age of sixteen over there, I started to change into my youkai form in the morning and my human self at night. I have no idea how or why. Soon, after Inuyasha called me Kagome when he saw my human form, I ran into Sesshomaru. He found me and brought me as his daughter not knowing that I was his younger sister. After that, you should know what happened next. I was that human at the school being held down by those boys and the red eyes," said Mayu.

"Aye child. Ye have lived a hard life since ye left here with ye mother. Now then, where do I begin," said Kaede. She thought for a few minutes. "Ah yes, When I first met Akiro, she had told me of her mate's sons named Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She said that she was carrying Mayutaka in her arms and asked me to put a spell on her to make the youkai side seem vanished, but not completely. She still wanted ye to learn about ye past. She also told me that Inutaisho was soon killed by one of his enemies. She said that she didn't know how she knew this, but she would not live that long after.

"She crossed the well with ye in tow. She told me before she left to watch over ye if ye ever came back. She also told me to never tell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru about their little sister. Akiro soon vanished as if she was never here to begin with. Does that answer ye questions?"

"It answers mine, but there is something that I didn't understand," said Inuyasha. "How could my father mate someone else when he died right after my mother? How did Mayu come to be?"

"That is a question that can only be answered by kami-sama. He only knows what is going on for that long ago," said Kaede. She looked at Mayu. "Mayutaka, do you wish to rid ye of ye human side for good?"

"Hai Kaede. I would need help, but that is all taken care of," said Mayu.

"Alright child. Come with me to the back room," said Kaede. She looked at Sesshomaru. "Ye had best come also. I think there will be trouble after this is done."

Sesshomaru and Mayu followed after Kaede. Soon, they were in a room filled with candles, beddings, and herbs that you would use. Kaede told Mayu to sit down at the middle of the candles circle. Once that was done, Kaede lit the candles around her. The candles were all around her. She counted ten of them. Sesshomaru just watched what they did. Kaede soon said some words that made Mayu glow with a blue light.

------------------

_Well, looks like I'm going to end it here. That is for this chapter. I'll update when I can. I would like to thank anyone who reviews this. It really helps me a lot. Well, anyway, please review this!_

_Let me know what you think about this. Was it good? Awful? Or anything like that? Please let me know!_

_Arigato_

Ichigo-2007


	4. Demon Training

_If any of you are confused, let me know and I will explain everything to you. I am overjoyed to see that I have more reviews than last time! Some pointed out that I had some mistakes in the last chapter, and I thank them._

_Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I might either be longer or shorter than the other chapters. Well, anyway, please read and review! If there are any more mistakes, please let me know. I'll try to fix them when I get the chance._

**Disclaimer**-I will never own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I own Mayu only.

---------------

Last chapter:

Sesshomaru and Mayu followed after Kaede. Soon, they were in a room filled with candles, beddings, and herbs that you would use. Kaede told Mayu to sit down at the middle of the candles circle. Once that was done, Kaede lit the candles around her. The candles were all around her. She counted ten of them. Sesshomaru just watched what they did. Kaede soon said some words that made Mayu glow with a blue light.

_This chapter_

When Mayu started to glow the blue light surrounding her, she felt something in her change. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like half of her was disappearing forever. She guessed that it was her human side vanishing from her. The magic felt kind of weird to her at first until she got used to it. When she felt nothing else happen to her, she saw the blue light leaving her and disappearing from view.

Sesshomaru, who was watching this whole thing happen, went to go help Mayu up from the floor where she was. Mayu at first stumbled until she caught herself from falling over. She still felt weird from what happened before.

She saw something strange on her and looked to see a sky blue kimono with a dark blue sash at the waist. Her hair was at the middle of her back. The hair color was silver-white with little black streaks at the bottom tips. She looked around and saw a mirror. When she looked in the mirror, she saw a crescent moon and stripes on her face just like Sesshomaru's moon and stripes. She looked at Sesshomaru and noticed him staring at her.

"What is it Onii-chan? Is there something wrong?" asked Mayu. She waved her hand in front of his face to get him to shake his head to get focused. He had zoned out when he saw her.

"Nothing Mayu. You look more like Otou-san and I than you do anyone else. It is great that I found you that day near Inuyasha's Forest. If I hadn't, then I would have never met my little sister," said Sesshomaru. He brought her into a hug. Kaede left to give them some time alone to catch up on some things.

When Sesshomaru let her go, Mayu said, "What now? I can't return to the future anymore."

"What did I tell you before we set out for Kaede? I said that I would help you control your youkai side. I also said that you wouldn't leave the palace without me learning about where you go. You can still stay there if you wish. I will never send you out of there," said Sesshomaru. He wasn't going to leave his baby sister alone. If he did, then he would have to answer to a sad human ward.

"Are you sure you're not saying that just so you won't deal with a sad Rin?" asked Mayu. Sesshomaru let his mask fall off for a minute. Mayu found that he looked shocked for once. "Are you shocked that I could guess what you are thinking?"

"Hai. When did you learn to do that? Oh well. Never mind. We can work on that when we start your training later on. For now, let's get back to the others and let them know that everything is okay with you," said Sesshomaru.

Mayu and Sesshomaru left the backroom and went to where everyone else was. Once they were with the others, Mayu saw only Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo in the room. Kagome told Mayu and Sesshomaru that Inuyasha went to cool off from what he learned about Mayu. Miroku went with him to make sure Inuyasha didn't go anywhere too far. They still had Naraku to worry about nowadays.

When Rin saw Mayu, Rin ran to her and latched onto her legs in a longing hug. She didn't understand anything that Kagome and Sango had said about her that is until she saw Mayu in her true youkai form. When Rin saw Sesshomaru, she ran to him as well and fastened herself on him also. He patted her head and faced Mayu.

"We need to leave. We have work to do with you," said Sesshomaru. He looked at Kaede who was behind Kagome and the others still in the room. "Thank you for all your help today, Miko Kaede."

Kaede nodded here head. Soon, Sesshomaru, Mayu, and Rin were on their way back to the Western palace to help each other. They didn't notice that someone was actually following them on the way there. Sesshomaru and Mayu might have noticed, but didn't stop because of Rin. Instead, Sesshomaru told Mayu to send Rin back to where they were.

Mayu took Rin by the shoulders and put Rin on her back. Mayu ran as fast as she could to reach the village again. Once there, she asked Kaede to watch over Rin while she helps Sesshomaru with a problem that just came up. She agreed and took the child from Mayu's back.

Mayu soon was on her way back to her onii-chan. When she was close enough, she felt a strange aura that was in the same clearing as her onii-chan. It felt like Inuyasha's aura, but it was quite different from his. It meant only one thing to Mayu. She heard about an evil hanyou that goes by the name of Naraku. She guessed that it was his aura that she felt.

When Mayu figured this out, she ran as fast as she could to reach her onii-chan in time so he wouldn't have to face the same fate as her mother and otou-san. She faced Naraku as she remembered before she met Sesshomaru. She sensed the same aura that she sensed when she was very little on her mother before she died. She soon wanted revenge on what he did to her past and mother. Her eyes soon started to turn red with anger. Her claws grew as well as her stripes on her face. She reached her **true** youkai form. She ran all the way to Sesshomaru.

Once she got there, she stayed hidden from Naraku, who she recognized easily. There was only Sesshomaru and Naraku in the clearing according to her. Before she could jump out the tree that she was hidden in, Naraku faced her and chuckled softly. Sesshomaru looked up to see what he was looking at and saw Mayu in all her glory. Naraku was in deep crap now!

Sesshomaru thought something was wrong when he saw Mayu in the state that she was in. He didn't understand at all until he saw that she was looking at Naraku instead of him. He looked at Mayu in confusion, but soon recovered when he saw Mayu jump down from the tree. She went straight to Naraku and put her hands on his throat. She was getting ready to kill him.

She started to growl at him when Sesshomaru pulled her off of him, even though he soon regretted it when she said, "You killed my mother! You deserve to DIE!! You should feel the same pain as she did! Let go of me Onii-chan!!"

Sesshomaru was going to let go of her, but soon put his hold on her more tightly when he saw the anger in her eyes. There was no way he would let go of her in the state she was in. "No. I'm afraid that I'm not going to. Even though he does deserve to die, you should not do it by yourself. You are my family as well, and I will help you, but not right now. Can you wait until you are properly trained before you kill him?"

"H-Hai. Fine then, but you promised! When can we start training? I want to kill him in a heartbeat!" said Mayu still in Sesshomaru's hold. They watched as Naraku left them before Sesshomaru could let go of Mayu. He didn't hear what Sesshomaru said because he whispered it in her ear.

When Sesshomaru made sure that Naraku was gone, he also made sure that Mayu was reverting back to her usual self. Once that was done, Mayu looked like she was going to kill Sesshomaru for holding her when she had the chance to kill Naraku. She walked away from Sesshomaru to head back to the village to get Rin back from Kaede.

Sesshomaru followed her until they reached the place where the village met with the forest. He didn't want to go back in the village. After he watched Mayu go get Rin, he waited until she came back with his ward. When she arrived back to him, they both ran as fast as they could back to the Western palace. Rin was on Mayu's back falling into a short little nap. **(A/N-How could anyone fall asleep with the wind blowing in your face?? I couldn't…I think.)**

When they finally reached the palace gates, they saw a creature that looked familiar to them. It was the green little youkai named Jaken that they saw. He was waiting for them with a whole bunch of scrolls for Sesshomaru to look over. Apparently, only the lord of the lands could look at them. Since Sesshomaru left Jaken in charge of his lands, HE was supposed to do that. That must not have gone too well since Jaken was outside waiting for his lord to arrive.

Let's just say that Sesshomaru was furious that one of his servants wasn't listening to their lord when they were given a command. When Sesshomaru, Mayu, and the sleeping Rin arrived at the gates, Jaken had them opened to let them in. Once Sesshomaru was inside the gates, he marched up to Jaken and said, "Jaken, what are you doing with those scrolls?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are the only one who is allowed to read these. These came from the other lords of the lands," said Jaken. He got on his knees and yelled, "Please don't kill this lowly Jaken!" **(A/N-I like it when he does that when he sees Sesshomaru around! I don't know why but I do!)**

"Mayu, take Rin to her room so she can sleep. Then meet me out here in five minutes to start your training," said Sesshomaru while looking at Mayu. He turned back to Jaken. "You are going to put those on the desk in my study. Then you will watch over Rin if she wakes up. When she does wake up, make sure she stays in her room. I don't want her to be up and about the grounds this late at night. Understand? Get going Jaken."

"H-Hai milord!" said Jaken. He ran back to the palace doors. He went to the study first and got rid of the scrolls. He knew what Sesshomaru could do to anyone of his servants if they didn't listen to his orders.

Mayu soon left as well. She also knew what he could do when no one followed his orders. Even though she was his little sister, the rules still applied to her also. When she found Rin's room, she put Rin on her bed. After Mayu made sure that she was all right in the room, she left to go to where Sesshomaru was. She found him near the woods at the edge of the clearing. When she reached him, he motioned for her to follow him into the woods.

After walking for about a few minutes, he said, "Come find me with only your sense of smell. You will know how to decipher the types of smells by the time we get through. Understand?"

"Hai Onii-chan," said Mayu. She understood why he was doing this. She needed to be able to smell all sorts of youkai or humans while she was here. She began to sniff Sesshomaru until he left. She needed to get a good scent of him before he was surrounded in the woods' smells.

Sesshomaru soon ran into the woods with Mayu soon following. He ran into trees to try to lose her. He wanted to make it difficult for her to find him. She needed to learn about everything about the youkai world. He soon stayed into a tree that was all the way up to see if she was following. What he didn't expect was that she was on his tail, literally.

She was right behind him on his tail stopping him from moving if he caught her scent. She wanted to see his face when he realized that she was behind him. He turned around and saw Mayu on his tail that was on the tree limb. He wondered how she caught him so fast. Then he realized that she smelled him before they were in the woods. Sesshomaru smirked when he figured that out.

"Well done Mayu. You have learned how to decipher the scents of others. Do you know what Rin smells like? What about Jaken? Do you know?" said Sesshomaru.

"Hai Onii-chan. Rin smells like a youkai since she is mostly with you. Is she human or something like that?" said Mayu. "Jaken smells like a baka creature. I don't know why you even bother to have him as a servant. Why did you take him as a servant anyway?"

"Hai, Rin is human, but she smells like youkai because she lives with youkai. Jaken was…useful when I found him that day. You will better not ask why if you want me to help you control your youkai self. I could send you to an expert inuyoukai that is at the palace. What would you say to that?"

"That I would rather kill myself before you do that. Does that answer your question? If not, I'll stop bothering you, but I have a question for you." Mayu looked at Sesshomaru. He nodded for her to continue. "Can I hit the baka creature if he bothers me with questions about where I was for the last few years? Wasn't he in Otou-san's service before you took control of the lands?"

"Hai, he does not need to know where you were or what you have been doing these last few days. Only if he really questions you can you do this. Understand Mayu?"

"Hai Onii-chan. If we're done, can we go back home? I don't feel right being out here. It feels like someone is watching me from somewhere around here."

Sesshomaru agreed. He felt another's presence, but he didn't know who or what it was. The feeling reeked of youkai. He didn't know which youkai, but he wasn't sure which one. As they ran back to the palace, Mayu was wondering why a youkai would follow them. Since she didn't know who the youkai was, she followed Sesshomaru home. It took them a while to get back home because they were making sure that the youkai from earlier wasn't following them. Luckily, the unknown youkai wasn't.

When they reached home, they saw Rin and Jaken waiting for them. Sesshomaru didn't understand why they were there, but since Sesshomaru put Jaken in charge of Rin, Sesshomaru wasn't going to kill his servant just yet. Instead, he glared at him asking Jaken a question only meant for him. Mayu was behind him to stay away from him when she saw that look in her onii-chan's eyes.

"Milord, this lowly Jaken did as he was told with the scrolls, but this little wench woke up as I was entering the room to check on her. I tried to tell her to stay in her room, but the wench told me--," started Jaken, but was interrupted by someone growling. It was Mayu who was growling at Jaken. Her eyes were tinting with a little redness.

"Who do you think you are by calling Rin a 'wench'?! She is not a wench. She is just a human girl!" said a very mad Mayu to Jaken. She stepped from behind him and was going to grab Jaken by the neck, but was held back by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had her by the collar of her shirt. He didn't want anything to happen to his servant, but Mayu was really pushing it. He had to use both hands to hold her back. He couldn't believe what strength she could have just because Jaken called Rin a wench. Mayu was still pulling hard when Sesshomaru used all of his power to pull her back behind him. He turned to her with one of his glares.

"What do you think you are doing? You will not attack one of my servants just because of something Rin said. Do you understand?" said Sesshomaru through a growl. His eyes were a little red just like Mayu's. Mayu's eyes calmed down just a bit. She nodded her head. She didn't want to get on his bad side already.

Jaken watched this whole thing go about. He nodded his head when he saw what Mayu did. Jaken said, "You had better learn your place here, human wench. Lord Sesshomaru will kick you out in a second if you did that again."

Before Sesshomaru had time to see what was happening, he heard a gust of wind go past him to go after Jaken. He turned around to see Mayu holding Jaken by the neck just like she wanted to do earlier. Rin was watching this whole thing not saying a word. She liked seeing Jaken getting hurt.

Mayu looked at Sesshomaru. She saw that he was slightly angry for her not listening to him, but only a little part of him was like that. Mayu was asking him a question with her eyes that were now blood red. He nodded his head. He understood. Mayu turned back to Jaken hanging limp in her hold waiting to be let go.

"Listen to me Jaken; I'm not a human wench! I'm a full inuyoukai. I happen to be the lady of this place after Sesshomaru-onii-chan! Do you understand me?! You don't call me or Rin 'wench'. In fact, I never want you to say that again!" said Mayu. She saw him look from Sesshomaru to her once or twice.

"You are Lord Sesshomaru's mate? How and when did this happen?" asked Jaken still in her hold. **(A/N-Just give it a minute and she will toss him into oblivion!)**

"NO! I'm his sister! We have the same otou-san, but different okaa-sans. My okaa-san died a few years ago in the future. She never told me about this world or my other family. I came back not too long ago," answered Mayu on the verge of screaming at him. She looked back to Sesshomaru and held his eyes as in an 'I'm going to do this' look.

Since Sesshomaru didn't get what she was saying, he guessed that it wasn't very good for her to be holding Jaken right now. He was right in a way. She shouldn't be holding Jaken by the neck because she flung her arm back a little and swung him forward. Jaken was sent flying in the air. All you heard was him screaming in the distance.

Rin was watching the whole thing. All she said was, "Wow! Look at Jaken go! He must have hit above 500ft already!"

Sesshomaru turned to look at Mayu. She looked back at him. They were having a staring contest I think. He was going to have to punish her for what she did. He broke the staring contest to face Rin. Sesshomaru said to Rin, "Rin, go back inside and to your room. I will be in there in a minute once I talk with Mayu."

"Okay Otou-san! See you in a minute Mayu-chan!" said the little girl as she ran off towards the palace again. She didn't know what was going to happen to her friend Mayu.

---------------

_Well? What do you think? I don't know what to think about this, but it is worth the time to type it all up! I hope you all enjoyed this before I update the next chapter of this. If you have any ideas on what to have Naraku do in this, please let me know!_

_Arigato_

_Ichigo-2007_


	5. Punishments and Naraku

_Well, thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I really am happy that some of you like this. Well, here is the next chapter of 'Mayu'. Please enjoy this chapter. This might be a little shorter than the other chapters, but I'm not so sure though. Oh well, please read and review!!!_

**Disclaimer**- I will never own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for my own.

-----------------

_Last Chapter:_

Sesshomaru turned to look at Mayu. She looked back at him. They were having a staring contest I think. He was going to have to punish her for what she did. He broke the staring contest to face Rin. Sesshomaru said to Rin, "Rin, go back inside and to your room. I will be in there in a minute once I talk with Mayu."

"Okay Otou-san! See you in a minute Mayu-chan!" said the little girl as she ran off towards the palace again. She didn't know what was going to happen to her friend Mayu.

_This Chapter:_

When Rin reached the palace, Sesshomaru made sure that she was unable to here what was going on between them. When he was sure, he turned to face the youkai in front of him. He looked like he was going to kill her. If glares could win a prize, Sesshomaru's would win first place. He knew that Mayu was scared of him right now, but she disobeyed him.

Mayu knew the look that was in her onii-chan's eyes. She saw a promise of punishment in those eyes that meant pain and suffering. She slowly backed up and started to shrink into his demanding glare. He wanted an explanation as to what she did.

"Now listen to me before you kill me. That creature of yours was getting on my nerves. He called me your mate! I'm not your mate or anything like that. I told him to stop calling me that, but I saw that he wasn't going to listen to me since I'm not his lord or lady. He deserved to get thrown across the land," defended Mayu. She didn't like seeing Sesshomaru like that. She felt an evil aura outside near the place where they were. She paid no attention to it since she had to deal with Sesshomaru first.

"That does not give you the right to throw _my_ servants around like toys. I understand why you would throw him, but it still doesn't mean that you have to privilege to do so. For disobeying me, you will be punished. You will learn how this Sesshomaru became so cruel. I do not tolerate anyone to disobey my orders. Do you understand me, Mayu?" said Sesshomaru. He also felt the presence of a youkai, but shrugged it off since he was dealing with his little sister.

"Fine, but why just me? He deserves to be punished as well. He insulted you and the inuyoukai like us," countered Mayu. She thought about something that bugged her. "What kind of punishment?"

Sesshomaru smirked at her. "My servant, I think, has already has his punishment since you threw him across the lands and into the Southern Lord's lands. Don't you think? Your punishment is to stay in your room until I come get you for your lessons in training. You are not to come out for anything. That means no Rin and coming to me to ask if you could come out early. Training begins at dawn. We will start with the regular combat first. Understand?"

"Hai, but can I torture Jaken a little bit more? I don't think it is fair since he got me in this situation. Please?"

"No. For the record, you got yourself into this. For that, you will pay for the consequences. In other words, you will not touch him or say anything to him while you are in trouble."

"Fine. Can we please leave? I don't think we should be here for any longer. I feel this youkai aura that I don't know who it is. Do you know?" She decided to change the subject. The aura was nipping at her while they were talking about her punishment.

"I'm afraid that it is trouble for everyone who know it. I do not know exactly who it is, but it is a youkai after all. I can feel that I recognize it, but the name of that youkai escapes me. Hai, we will leave now."

Sesshomaru and Mayu turned back towards their home and began walking back there. Mayu was to report to her room immediately for her punishment to start. Sesshomaru doesn't waste time with this. He knew that the presence was like Naraku's, but he couldn't tell who it was for sure. He didn't want to be wrong about whom it was and kill it when it wasn't an enemy.

Back at the trees, the evil aura was indeed Naraku. He was well hidden by the many trees around him. They served to cover his scent somewhat, but not completely since the two inus could discover him. Naraku wanted to take the Western Lands, but to do that; he would need to get a captive to make an exchange with the lord of the lands. He didn't want to take any chances at ruining his plans.

Naraku decided that he would take Sesshomaru's two family members, Rin and Mayu. Rin would serve as a trigger to get Sesshomaru while Mayu served as the one who should get Sesshomaru to come get them. He knew that Sesshomaru didn't want to lose his little sister again after only just finding her after all these years.

With the new plan in set, Naraku headed towards the Western palace to capture the two girls. The hanyou made it there just as Sesshomaru and Mayu were entering the palace. Naraku made great timing. He followed the human's scent to her room. He would get Rin first since she was the most vulnerable. Once he made sure that his scent was mixed with the palace servants, he made his way to the human's rooms. Once there, he gagged Rin to make sure she didn't shriek for her otou-san, who was just down the hall.

He made sure that Rin was quiet while he went to get Mayu. Naraku made sure that no one saw him enter the room across the hall. This was Mayu's room. When Naraku entered the room, he saw Mayu asleep on her bed. He saw her ears twitch in a feeling that wasn't right. Since she was in a too heavy sleep, Naraku had the advantage. He tied and gagged Mayu just like he did with Rin. Once he made sure that both girls were knocked out, he left a note to Sesshomaru. He picked them up off the ground and jumped out the window of Mayu's room once he made sure that the door was shut.

In the study down the hall of Rin and Mayu's rooms, Sesshomaru felt strange. He felt empty for some unknown reason. He thought about it for a minute to think why would he be feeling empty when he knew that both of his girls were in their rooms. Then it hit him. Something wasn't right in the palace.

Sesshomaru made his way to the hallway. Once he checked to see if anything was out of place, he made his way to Rin's room. He noticed that she wasn't there, but a note was attached to the bed in the room. Sesshomaru went up to the bed and saw the note. He picked it up and stared at it. He read the note from Naraku. This is what it said,

_**Lord Sesshomaru,**_

_**If you are reading this, then you are too late to save your daughter. She will stay with me unless you have something to offer for her safe return. If you are reading this, then you are also aware that she is missing. I hope you understand my options. If I were you, I would also check the room across the hall to see if you are missing anything else.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

After Sesshomaru read the note, he ran to Mayu's room and found the same thing. She wasn't there either. He also found another note on her bed just like Rin's. The only difference was that they held different information. This note really got to Sesshomaru. This is what it said,

_**Lord Sesshomaru,**_

_**Ah, it seems that you followed my instructions about checking here as well. Well, as you can see, your precious little sister isn't here. Hai, I know who she really is. I was listening to your conversation outside earlier. You have a strange taste in punishments. Oh well.**_

_**If you want to see your sister and daughter again, you can surrender your lands over to me or come after them. I'll be waiting for your answer.**_

_**Naraku**_

Sesshomaru started to snarl at whom both notes were from. He never liked getting his family in danger. He didn't want to do this, but he had to get Inuyasha's help with his problem. He wouldn't last more than an hour with the hanyou known as Naraku. Sesshomaru put the notes on the desk of his study and left to go find Inuyasha and his little group.

It took Sesshomaru a few minutes to find them since he found them in his true form. He arrived at a little ways away from the village of Kaede's. He found his brother with his sword drawn. Sesshomaru saw Tetsusaiga drawn and brought out his own sword Tokijin.

Before the brothers could start to kill each other, Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and asked the lord, "What are you doing here by any chance Sesshomaru? Where are Mayu and Rin? Shouldn't they be with you?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the ground as she said that. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt guilty for losing his family. "They were kidnapped by Naraku. If I want them back, this Sesshomaru would have to surrender my lands to him. This Sesshomaru would never do that. I came to ask for help to get them back. They are, after all, Inuyasha's own family, even if he doesn't care about them."

"Feh! What makes you think they are _my_ family?! _You_ never showed them that I was your half-brother! You just showed them that I was a messed up hanyou that needed to be watched every time I get in trouble!" yelled Inuyasha across the field where they were.

"He does have a point," mumbled Miroku. He was over with Sango and Shippo, and strangely, not touching Sango or anything out of the ordinary.

"They are your family since Rin is my daughter and your niece! Mayu is BOTH of ours sister and you don't even care about her! She was also kidnapped by the blasted hanyou! This Sesshomaru would never slip so low to ask your help if it wasn't that important," said Sesshomaru. He didn't like what Inuyasha was saying about his own family. "Our father told me to take care of our family. I know he wasn't there for you, but that doesn't mean that you can leave Mayu to defend for Rin or anyone else."

"He has a point as well," mumbled Sango. She was surprised at how Sesshomaru turned from the 'ice prince' to someone who has feelings for someone else. She turned towards Inuyasha. "Come on Inuyasha. We should help him even if you don't care about Mayu and Rin. They sooner that Sesshomaru gets his missing people, the sooner we can kill the blasted hanyou for all he has done."

"Feh! Fine, but if this is a trap, I get to kill you, Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha. "Where is Naraku anyway?"

"Arigato Inuyasha," whispered Sesshomaru so no one heard him. "He didn't leave me instructions. He just said to come after them. We should just follow his scent to where he has taken them. We should leave once you are all ready. I must get back to the West to let Jaken take care of my lands. I'll meet you back here tomorrow morning at dawn."

"Keh! Fine. We'll see you later," said Inuyasha. He turned back towards the woods. He didn't want to see his brother off.

-----------------

_Well? What do you think? I don't know what to think about this, but it is worth the time to type it all up! I hope you all enjoyed this before I update the next chapter of this. Well, I hope you please review this so I know what you think about this._

_Ichigo-2007_


	6. Naraku's Plan

_Hello again! Thank you for the reviews so far on this! I have been working on my own story, so I'm going to put it on the ending of the next chapters. I hope you all like this chapter!_

**Disclaimer**-I will never own Inuyasha or any of the characters but my own!

---------------

Chapter 6-Naraku's Plan

Once Sesshomaru made it back to his domain, he found out that it was really lonely since his little sister and daughter was gone. He wanted to get them back before anything would happen to them. He couldn't take it if something went wrong. He vowed to make Naraku pay for messing with his family. He also found out that he was starting to feel something for the miko that traveled with his hanyou brother.

Somewhere else in the Feudal Era was an evil hanyou carrying a passed out inuyoukai and a human girl. The hanyou was very lucky that he got away from the Western Lord's domain before he got caught and killed. He had every right to kill the lord's daughter and younger sister, but he knew that it would have to wait until later on.

Naraku ran as fast as he could to his hiding place before anyone would be able to find him. He didn't want to get caught after capturing the Western Lord's family. All that was left of the lord's family was Inuyasha, but he didn't have to worry about the hanyou. He knew that Sesshomaru didn't care for the hanyou at all. Plus he could always order Kikyo to go get the hanyou.

Naraku made it to his hiding place in no time at all. He called for his associates Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku. They came for either being afraid or something else, but they did come when he called. He handed Rin to Kohaku and gave Mayu to Kagura.

"Kohaku and Kagura, take these two to the dungeon. Make sure that they are locked in there really tight. I don't want them getting out before Sesshomaru gets here," ordered Naraku. He watched them leave and faced Kanna. "I want you to show me the Western Lord."

Kanna's mirror shimmered into a picture of Sesshomaru heading back to his domain. His eyes were tinting with red in anger or humiliation. He seemed like a fool to have something taken from his home. He found a guard that was supposed to be on duty when everything happened.

When the guard looked up into the eyes of his lord, he was soon brought up to the height of Sesshomaru. The lord had him up by his neck in anger. His eyes were bleeding red by this time. His beast seemed to jump out at any minute.

When Naraku saw this, he said to Kanna, "You may leave now. I don't need to know that our dear Sesshomaru is going to kill his guard. Tell Kagura and Kohaku to watch over the prisoners."

"Hai Lord Naraku," said a quiet Kanna. She left her master to his plans.

What Naraku didn't see what that Sesshomaru and his guard were having a little talk.

"Where were you when Mayu and Rin were taken away?! I told you to keep watch over them to make sure that they were safe! Do you know who has them right now?!" said a very angry Sesshomaru. His eyes were still bleeding red with anger and humiliation for his own guard. He would kill him now, but he wanted answers first.

"N-No milord. I was at the dojo getting ready for the attack on the hanyou known as Naraku. Since the ladies are gone now, I think this was a trap to get the as ransom to you. Are we going to continue with the plans against the hanyou Naraku?" said the guard being hung in the air still.

"The one that has both of them is Naraku! I can't even think that I could have trusted you with the care of them! You are worthless to have around! I should just kill you now and save the trouble for Mayu. I know she would love to kill the guard that was supposed to watch her die by her own hand!" said Sesshomaru.

"H-Hai milord! I should have known that it was a trap to begin with! Please don't kill me, Lord Sesshomaru!" said the guard. **(A/N-Sounds like Jaken, right? I like it when he does that to Sesshomaru when he does something wrong!)**

"Do not order this Sesshomaru around! You are nothing but a waste in my home. I should kill you with that insolent attitude and commanding voice you just ordered me by. You will go around and ask every guard around here about what they saw this evening."

"H-Hai Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do next. He could either kill his guard that let something so simple happen within his domain or he could let his guard do as he was told earlier. He chose to let his guard live for only one more time. He would have to thank his little sister and Rin about making him soft all the time. He was never really soft at all before he met Rin and Mayu. Sesshomaru knew that there was something wrong with him. This also had something to do with Kagome.

"Hai, your job is to make sure that all the guards are accounted for and begin to listen to the servants about what they know. Ask them about Naraku or any of the filthy hanyou's followers. Do not fail me again," said Sesshomaru. He released the guard in front of him.

He turned to leave from the guard's sight. He went towards the main gate and decided to go on patrol. He ran to the edge of his lands and began to see if any youkai was daring to take him on. He was in the mood for killing anything in his path, even if it was either friend or foe.

While Sesshomaru was on patrol, Naraku called for Mayu and the human girl known as Rin to come to him. When Kagura and Kohaku returned with them, he turned to them and saw that Rin was holding onto Mayu for safety. Mayu, on the other hand, was standing in front of her to make sure that Naraku or any of the others didn't hurt Rin.

Mayu didn't really care if she got hurt that much. She would just heal eventually, but it would take a while before that could really happen. When Mayu got a closer look at who came and got them, she gasped as she saw Kohaku. She heard of a missing demon slayer's brother but she didn't expect to see him here with Naraku. She turned towards Naraku.

"Why are Rin and I here?! We are of no use to you at all! Let us go along with Sango's brother! He deserves to be with his sister and not here at all! What do you want with us?!" said Mayu. Her eyes were starting to turn red from anger just like Sesshomaru.

"Why? Do you not see why? I brought you here to get your brother's lands. I can now see how you and Sesshomaru are quite similar. You both are **dog **youkai, bred from the same father, but not the same mother. You had a **human** for a mother while Sesshomaru had a **full-blooded **mother. You and he are quite different and also the same in some ways," said Naraku.

Mayu sneered at the vile hanyou and made sure that Rin wasn't in view of any of the occupants of the room. She kept her eye on Kohaku in case she brought some memory back about his sister Sango. She saw the look in his eyes, and it was of concern and pain. He did remember Sango and everything else. He just didn't want Naraku to know about it in case he erased them again.

"There is no way that Sesshomaru would give you his lands for us. He might even come himself to get us. I hope you are ready to fight him and many others if he comes to get us," said a growling Mayu. She knew her brother well, even if she did just meet him a few days ago.

"You have no idea what is at stake here, do you?" said Naraku. He seemed unfazed by her growling. "You don't know what is going on between Sesshomaru and me, do you? This is what I like about not filling you all in my plans. This way no one will foil them before they come together."

By this time, Naraku was laughing his head off at this. He was sure that they didn't know what his plans were at all. He was happy that they didn't know anything about what was going happen to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and the rest of the gang. He was going to kill them all with the help of all the demons around the Feudal Era.

He sent Mayu and Rin back to their cell in the dungeon. **(A/N-Just pretend that he has a dungeon in his hiding place…wherever that may be though.)**

Mayu and Rin went back into their cell but stayed close to one another as there was no room for any space between them. Soon afterward, they heard a jingle of keys. They found the person who held them to be Kohaku and Kagura.

--------------

_Well? What do you think so far? There might be some gaps in this because of my darn keyboard messing up, but everything should be okay now. Please review!!_


	7. Returning

Hello again Hello again! I'm so so sorry for the long wait, but I've been really busy with school and my other fanfic that is doing quite well. I don't know how many chapters are left of this, but I think about one more. This is coming to a close very quickly.Well, anyway, please read and review! Again, sorry for the long wait!

**Disclaimer-**I will never own Inuyasha or anything like that.

_Last Chapter:_

_Mayu sneered at the vile hanyou and made sure that Rin wasn't in view of any of the occupants of the room. She kept her eye on Kohaku in case she brought some memory back about his sister Sango. She saw the look in his eyes, and it was of concern and pain. He did remember Sango and everything else. He just didn't want Naraku to know about it in case he erased them again._

"_There is no way that Sesshomaru would give you his lands for us. He might even come himself to get us. I hope you are ready to fight him and many others if he comes to get us," said a growling Mayu. She knew her brother well, even if she did just meet him a few days ago._

"_You have no idea what is at stake here, do you?" said Naraku. He seemed unfazed by her growling. "You don't know what is going on between Sesshomaru and me, do you? This is what I like about not filling you all in my plans. This way no one will foil them before they come together."_

_By this time, Naraku was laughing his head off at this. He was sure that they didn't know what his plans were at all. He was happy that they didn't know anything about what was going happen to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and the rest of the gang. He was going to kill them all with the help of all the demons around the Feudal Era. _

_He sent Mayu and Rin back to their cell in the dungeon. __**(A/N-Just pretend that he has a dungeon in his hiding place…wherever that may be though.)**_

Mayu and Rin went back into their cell but stayed close to one another, as there was no room for any space between them. Soon afterward, they heard a jingle of keys. They found the person who held them to be Kohaku and Kagura.

Chapter 7-Returning

When Mayu and Rin saw Kohaku and Kagura outside the cell in the dungeon, they were worried that Naraku wanted to speak to them again, but then Mayu realized that it was the middle of the night.

Mayu looked at Kagura and saw Kanna behind her watching to see if Naraku would be coming down anytime soon. Then with everything going on around them, Mayu put everything together. They were setting Mayu and Rin free without Naraku knowing!

Rin looked up at Kagura and then to her 'big sister'. She didn't figure out anything until Kohaku and Kagura opened up the cell to let them out. She also thought that the vile hanyou would want to speak to them again to force something out of them about her 'father'.

Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku wanted to set the inu and human go before Naraku got wind of Sesshomaru on his way with his half-brother and companions. Naraku and everyone inside the haunted castle wouldn't stand a chance once they all arrived unless they released the hostages that they were after first.

Kohaku wanted to leave Naraku once Sesshomaru and his sister and friends defeated Naraku. He wanted to be with his sister once this was all over. He knew that he would have to give up the shard in his back to the Shikon priestess, but he would, of course, die once it was out. He would have to persuade Sesshomaru to revive him once that happened.

Kagura and Kanna wanted to be away from Naraku once and for all. They were tired of listening to him. They had no choice but to follow his orders since he held their hearts in his grasp. Once Naraku was dead, they would be on their own way around the world.

Mayu broke the silence after a while. "Why are you guys helping us? You are that hanyou's people. Why?"

"We do it because your brother would not hold back and kill us once and for all. It was not out intention to kidnap you but Naraku's plan to take over the Western Lands," said Kagura. She turned around and headed towards the door. "Follow me if you wish to leave."

Mayu took Rin and put her on her back for the ride. She ran after Kagura, Kohaku, and Kanna once they were out of the dungeon. They didn't have to go very far once they were out the door.

Once outside, Mayu turned around and saw that Rin was asleep on her back peacefully. She turned to Kagura and Kohaku.

"Thank you very much you two. I don't know what my nii-san would do to you guys if he came sooner than expected. I would be willing to take Kohaku if he wishes to return to the demon slayer Sango," said Mayu.

"Hai! I want to go back to my nee-chan before Lord Sesshomaru comes here," said Kohaku with a new hope inside of him.

Kagura looked down at the young demon slayer next to her. She smiled at him in a weird manner. She understood what he would do once Naraku was dead. It was only Kanna and herself that would be left on their own.

"Once you all leave, Kanna and I will destroy Naraku's castle while he sleeps. You will probably have very little time before he realizes that you left, but you should have enough time for you to find your brother and friends," said Kagura. "Good luck."

"Well, as much as I really hate to have nii-san come and destroy someone who just let us free, we had better go before Naraku wakes up and notices that we are gone," said Mayu. She turned to Kagura. "Thanks again Kagura. Come on Kohaku. I know where everyone is from here."

Kohaku, Mayu, and a sleeping Rin ran towards the woods surrounding the castle. They made their way west towards the place where Mayu sensed everyone's auras.

**A couple of miles away from where Naraku:**

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and the rest of the gang was following the lord of the Western Lands to where he thought he sensed his little sister and daughter.

They met up with everyone at the border near the Western Lands. Sesshomaru had left his most trusted companion, Jaken, to be in charge until he came back with Mayu and Rin.

Sesshomaru had caught the scent of his sister and daughter coming towards them at a run. He also smelled the little demon slayer next to them. He stopped and turned towards the others.

"This is where we will wait. They have somehow escaped without Naraku after them. This might be a trap, so get ready for a battle," said Sesshomaru. He got in a stance that looked like he was going to pounce on the next person who walked into the clearing.

Inuyasha sensed the three different people coming towards them. One he recognized as the demon slayer boy, but the other two left him clueless. He turned towards his brother and saw that he meant business when it came to his family. Inuyasha got in a fighting stance by pulling out tetsusaiga from its sheath.

The other people in the clearing saw that two brothers get in a fighting stance and also got ready for a fight. No one knew what to expect, but it wasn't what came out of the bushes a second later.

Mayu, Rin, and Kohaku were running towards the clearing that held their family. Mayu sensed that they stopped before colliding with them in a dead hit. Mayu lead the way towards the clearing and was the first one to step out of the bushes and face the wrath of her brothers.

Kohaku came next and was faced with his sister's worried face and boomerang. He didn't want to hurt her anymore, but he might not have any choice if she attacked him. He saw Mayu back away from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

He ran towards them before Mayu could fall down with the now waking up Rin on her back.

Rin woke up and saw that she was on Mayu's back. She saw her father and Inuyasha come after Mayu with her still on. She was shocked to see that her father would actually attack them.

Mayu noticed that the girl on her back was awake and aware of what was going on in front of her. She looked towards her left and saw that there was a little kitsune cub next to a girl with a bow and arrow ready to strike them. She ran towards her and dropped Rin next to the kitsune.

"Rin, stay here where no one will hurt you. Nii-san thinks this is a trap that the baka hanyou is behind. Please stay out of trouble," whispered Mayu so only Rin could hear her.

"Who are you? My name is Shippo. This is my mama. Her name is Kagome," said the little kitsune next to Rin.

Rin turned around and faced the little kitsune next to her. "Rin's name is Rin. Why is Otou-sama fighting nee-chan?"

"They are fighting because Sesshomaru thinks that Naraku set a trap. He doesn't want to be wrong about what is going on here," said Kagome next to Shippo and Rin. She smiled down at Rin and said, "Hi, my name is Kagome."

In the clearing next to them, Sesshomaru saw what was on Mayu's back and growled. He really thought it was a trick that involved his daughter being bait. He pulled out tokijin and brought it down on Mayu once she was back in the fight.

"Whoa!! You could have killed your own sister! What has gotten into you nii-san?!" said Mayu once she dodged the attack since she leaped into the air a few feet away from them.

"Who are you? Where are my sister and daughter? What have you taken them?" growled Sesshomaru. He figured that Naraku's attachments could take any forms to make a fool out of him. He would not allow that to happen.

"My name is Mayu. I am your sister! Rin is next to that little kitsune behind you! We were able to get free since Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku let us out! Stop growling at me!" yelled Mayu. She made Sesshomaru and Inuyasha flinch with her yelling.

Sesshomaru looked at Mayu closely. He realized that she was telling the truth once he saw that she wasn't lying to him. He turned around and saw his daughter talking with the miko and kitsune like she said as well.

Sango and Miroku saw Kohaku and gasped causing him to look at them. Sango looked at him extra longer and then ran towards him in a hug. She brought him in a huge hug and started crying that he was finally safe from Naraku.

"Nee-chan! Mayu brought me back once we let her out. I do remember what happened a long time ago, and I'm so sorry for everything! Please let me come home!" said Kohaku once he saw that his sister calmed down a bit.

"Of course you can come home! Where else would you go besides with me?" said Sango going back in a crying fit. "It is okay. I'm not mad anymore as long as you don't go back to Naraku."

"I won't go back. I'm staying for good," said Kohaku. He turned towards Miroku. "When are you and my sister getting together? You have held that part up for a good long time. I think she needs to know, like, now!"

"Mayu? Thank god you both are back. Where is that vile hanyou?! I'm going to kill him if it is the last thing I do!" said Sesshomaru. His eyes were slightly going into a blood red form.

Rin saw what was happening to her father and ran towards him. She jumped onto his legs and gave good squeeze to let him know that she was behind him. She was really happy to be back with her family.

"Otou-sama! Rin missed you very much! Please don't let Rin out of your sight again!" said a very happy girl.

Sesshomaru reached down and touched her head in an affectionate manner. He leaned down and brought her off his legs and up in his arms. He looked at her and noticed that she was not harmed in any way, except probably scared to leave him again.

"Don't worry Rin. I am not going to leave you alone until that baka is dead. I will, however, leave to kill him to make sure that he won't ever come after you again. Is that okay with you, little one?" said Sesshomaru.

Everyone in the clearing, except Mayu and Kagome, were shocked to see this side of Sesshomaru. He never showed emotion around anyone else because he thought that would be a weakness.

"Oh come on! He can show emotion as well guys! He might be a heartless baka, but he might actually have feelings!" said Inuyasha. "Where is that baka Naraku?"

"Well, we left him in his castle with Kagura and Kanna. They let us out as well as Kohaku. You can kill Naraku all you want, but don't kill the other two please? They didn't want to do anything that hanyou said, but they had to since he held their hearts," said Mayu looking at Sesshomaru with the puppy-dog eyes.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchanged looks. They didn't expect to hear that Kagura and Kanna helped their family escape their master! They nodded their heads in agreement and looked back at Mayu and Rin.

"Fine, but Naraku dies today. I will not have him take what is mine again," said Sesshomaru. He looked towards everyone else. "You all may come or stay, but the kitsune cub and Rin will need someone to watch them while the rest of us go after Naraku."

"Kohaku, you might want to stay here as well. Kagome, can you get the shard out of his back in case Naraku wants to bring Kohaku in the fight? Lord Sesshomaru, can you please revive my brother once the shard is out of him?" said Sango.

Once the shard was out of Kohaku's back, Sesshomaru revived him. When everything was settled, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kagome left to face Naraku. Mayu stayed behind so Naraku would still think that she was still captive in Naraku's hands.

**(A/N-Okay then! I'm not really good at describing battles, so I'm just going to skip this part and continue the rest of the fanfic! Thanks for understanding… if you do understand.)**

When everyone arrived back in the clearing a couple of hours later, they found Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku asleep. Mayu looked at Sesshomaru and saw that Naraku was destroyed.

They heard a blast a couple of minutes before everyone arrived in the clearing that she took as the castle falling down once and for all.

Sesshomaru walked towards Rin and scooped her up in his arms. She snuggled up to his warmth and not caring if he was covered in blood or not. He turned towards Mayu and nodded his head to tell her that he was ready to return home for good.

He walked towards Inuyasha and said quietly, "Thank you little brother. You may come see our sister whenever you want to as long as the other lords are not around. I don't want anyone to know that we are not fighting any more."

Sesshomaru, Mayu, and a sleeping Rin walked out of the clearing and headed back home to the Western Lands, where an ugly toad named Jaken was going around screaming his head off since Sesshomaru wasn't home yet.

Well? What do you all think? Please let me know! By the way, that is the end of this fanfic! Yes! One down one to go! I know it went fast, but I had to get this one done before I finished to others. Thanks!

_Please review!_

_Ichigo Mirai_


End file.
